Seigaku Game
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Seigaku regulars are bored, Enter the Seigaku game. Friendship fic. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Prince of Tennis or Seigaku game from PoT-Tenimyu_

_  
__**For those of you who don't know how or what is the Seigaku game here is how it is done...  
**_

_The person starting says their name and Seigaku game. Then they all say yay or Yeah. Then the person starting says a someone's last name and points to a next person, than the person who was pointed at says the person's first name and points to someone else. The person standing on the left and right of the person who was being pointed as says the person move or a saying. _

_**Inui Sadaharu**__.........Rikutsu janai __**(it's illogical): **__  
__**Fuji Syuusuke**__.........Tsubame Gaeshi  
__**Kikumaru Eiji.**__........Kikumaru Beam__**  
Kawamura Takashi.**__........__Burning!  
__**Oishi Shuichirou**__.........Kara Kara Kara!  
__**Momoshiro Takeshi**__.........__Don!  
__**Kaidoh Kaoru**__.........Snake Shotto (shot)!  
__**Echizen Ryoma**__.........Nyarou!__** (bastard)  
**__**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__.........Nandeya nen ! __**(What the heck)**_

_Still don't understand well here is an example of how it is done...__****_

Tezuka:_ Tezuka Kunimitsu Seigaku game,  
__**All: **__YEAH/YAY __**(with 2 thumbs up)  
Tezuka:**__ Inui (points to Echizen)  
__**Echizen:**__ Sadaharu (points to Oishi)  
__**Oishi:…  
Fuji and Kikumaru **__(standing left and right of Oishi: Rikutsu janai (acting as if they were pressing eyeglasses)  
_

_And the game continues until 2 players with no mistakes remain… and the two players left wins_

_After writing His Abusive past...I wanted to write something not so depressing...  
_

_~..~_

Eiji sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last half hour. The regulars had decided to stay late to prepare for their upcoming practice match against Rikkaidai since it was a nice day,, or it had been a nice day until twenty minutes later the rain came. So the rest of their after hour practicing was canceled.

It was so unexpected that they were not prepared for the sudden down pour and by the time they had picked up the balls, took the nets down and gathered up everything, they were soaked and wet. Oishi had immediately sent everyone into the showers telling them they had to take a warm shower and get changed into some warm clothes before they got sick.

And there was no way they could leave the clubroom without getting severely soaked again. Besides Oishi, being the mother of the team, had forbidden anyone from leaving the changing room even going as far as threatening the person who leaves with drinking Inui juice.

So it was without say that the group decided to stay there. Bored. Then risk the threat of drinking Inui's latest brand of poison he likes to call health drinks. There was nothing, absolutely nothing healthy about those nasty juices that they were force to drink.

"I am so bored. There is nothing to do, nya!" whined Eiji as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulder who just grunted at the hug, tugged his cap down and took a sip from his can of grape flavored ponta.

Taking a glance around the room, it was obvious that the rest of the occupants felt the same way that the red headed acrobat was feeling. Even if it was hard to tell with some people.

Ryoma watched as Kaidoh twitched in his spot against the wall, Momo tapped his fingers against the bench he was sitting on, Oishi staring out the window, Inui was scribbling in his notebook, about what, it was something only he could tell you. Fuji was just sitting on the bench, his back against the lockers wearing his forever present smile, Takashi was staring into space, And Tezuka was reading a book but by the slight twitch in his brow, you could tell that he was annoyed by Eiji's constant whines about how bored he was.

But no one could fault the acrobat. It was boring after all. And in the half hour since they had been in the clubroom they had played several games from. 'Truth and Dare' to 'I've never' and some other games.

Fuji smiled at his best friend. "Well how about another game?"

"Hm, what kind of game, Fujiko nya? We played everything else already, even I spy."

Fuji hummed with his usual closed eyes, smiling facade while he placed a hand on his chin in his infamous thinking gesture. "Saa..."

Eiji pouted and turned towards the rest of the group, "Does anyone have any more ideas for a game?"

Inui grinned which caused shivers to shoot down their spines, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, "Well I have an idea for a game."

The team took steps back none of them trusted Inui or his smiles. They were creepy and made the group think that something bad was about to happen to them. Which it usually did. He only gave them that smile when it involved them drinking his latest juice.

Gulping Eiji asked him what his idea was.

Inui grabbed his notebook and opened it. "It's called the Seigaku Game."

Everyone turned and stared at Inui in confusion and curiosity, wondering what this game was about.

"EH, Seigaku game what is that Inui-senpai?" asked Momoshiro looking over at the data man.

"Well it's a game of course. The rules are quite simple. Let me explain them to you." Inui opened his notebook and cleared his throat, "Well first well have to form a circle and yes everyone is playing which includes you Tezuka."

Everyone snickers at that before turning there attention back towards Inui waiting for him to continue while Tezuka gives Inui a glare telling him that told him he would be running laps if he doesn't hurry up and explain the rules of this game.

Quickly telling the rules to the game and making sure everyone understands it.

Momoshiro nods his head hesitantly, "So whoever starts says someone's last name, points to someone else and that person says that persons first name before pointing at a different person and the person standing on the left and right have to say something, right."

Inui nodded his head.

"Hoi! Hoi! Inui, what is it that we're suppose to say, nya?"

Inui clears his throat and scanned the contents of his notebook before flipping the page before holding it up...

"Tezuka Kunimitsu: Nandeya nen."

"Inui-senpai" called Ryoma in his usual bored tone. "Why the heck is buchou saying, 'What the heck' when he is usually telling us to not let our guard down or don't get careless?"

"Yeah, why is that, Inui?" asked Oishi

Inui shrugged, "It's cute isn't it." he grinned at that causing Fuji to chuckle.

"Saa..."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Continuing...Echizen Ryoma: Nyarou."

Several snorts, snickers and chuckles came forth from that. While Tezuka's lips twitched a bit.

" Fuji Syuusuke: Tsubame Gaeshi. Kikumaru Eiji: Kikumaru beam. Oishi Shuichirou: Kara Kara Kara"

"Kara Kara Kara???" called Eiji, Momoshiro, Takashi and Oishi while Kaidoh, Ryoma and Tezuka rose an eyebrow and Fuji smiled.

Inui nodded his head while pressing on his eyeglasses, "It's the sound his racket makes when it scrapes the ground right before he executes his moon volley."

"EH" Momoshiro, Eiji, Takashi and Oishi replied.

Fuji chuckled at their expression, "Saa...Sounds interesting Inui."

Inui cleared his throat and nodded his head, "Thanks Fuji. Anyways, back to what we were talking about. Kaidoh Kaoru: Snake Shotto, Momoshiro Takeshi: Don. Kawamura Takashi: Burning. Inui Sadaharu: Rikutsu Janai. The last two people remaining is the wins the game. Oh and before I forget there is also motions which you have to imitate as well or you will lose."

"Motions?" Oishi, Eiji, Takashi and Momoshiro asked.

Inui nodded his head before showing them the gestures to make or what to do. Everyone looked amused at the game and they could not deny that they were excited about seeing how this game turned out.

Forming a circle, Fuji, Ryoma, Momo, Tezuka,Taka, Inui, Oishi, Eiji and Kaidoh the regulars glanced at Inui silently asking him who should go first.

Inui looked around and points to Tezuka. "Why don't you begin Tezuka!" he called with a smirk.

Tezuka glared at him, silently telling him that he would be running laps at their next practice.

"Come on Tezuka. This is going to be fun!" chuckled Fuji.

Everyone else agreed and nudged Tezuka to go. Releasing a defeated sigh, Tezuka decided to just go along with it, "Starting from Tezuka Kunimitsu" came the response "Seigaku game" he called "Yay" everyone replied showing two thumbs up.

Tezuka looked around, "Echizen" he points to Fuji who smiles, "Ryoma" he replied pointing towards Eiji. Oishi and Kaidoh, who were standing on either side of the acrobat, replied with "Nyarou" while acting as it they were pulling down a brim of a cap.

Eiji grinned, "Oishi" he called pointing at Fuji who continued to smile, "Shuichirou" he said pointing towards Momo causing Ryoma and Tezuka to respond with, "Kara Kara Kara" while moving their arm like they were dragging a racket.

Momoshiro snickered and pointed towards Taka-san, "Fuji" Taka smiled lightly, "Syuusuke" he responded pointing towards Ryoma. "Tsubame Gaeshi" they (Fuji and Momo) called acting like they were hitting the shot.

Ryoma pointed towards Eiji, "Tezuka" he whispered..Eiji grinned, "Kunimitsu" he cheered pointing towards Tezuka. Momoshiro and Taka froze briefly forgetting what they had to say. "yudan..." they started before Inui placed a hand up.

"Rikutsu Janai" he called pushing up his glasses. "Since you both got it wrong, and we only need one loser, so rock-paper-scissor and the one who loses would be out, the winner will stay.

"What was the word anyways?" asked Momoshiro scratching his head.

Fuji chuckled. "Nandeya nen" he answered tossing a hand carelessly to the side with a smile.

Momoshiro and Takashi blinked. "Oh right."

Ryoma tugged at his cap, "Mada mada dane!" he whispered turning his head to face the wall not caring who will win..

"EH!" Momoshiro shouted in surprise which caused Ryoma to glance at the dunk smash player and the burning one to see that Momoshiro had rock and Taka had paper.

"Che. Guess you lost Momo-senpai." he said.

Momoshiro growled at the smaller boy, "Echizen, you brat! You can't speak to your senpai's like that, you can't." The only response boy wonder gave the dunk smash player was a infamous smirk. "Your such an un-cute brat sometimes Echizen."

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai!" The team baby murmured carelessly.

Everyone chuckled at that before Inui shooed Momoshiro out of the circle, "Well you are the first to lose Momoshiro. Go sit down and wait for the next loser to join you."

Momoshiro grumbled before plopping down on the bench. While everyone moved closer together to cover the gap.

(Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka,Taka, Inui, Oishi, Eiji and Kaidoh )

"Alright let's start with Eiji this time"

Eiji cheered, "Starting from Kikumaru Eiji: Seigaku game" "Yay" everyone answered showing two thumbs up.

"Kawamura" started Eiji pointing towards Oishi. "Takashi" he responded pointing towards Tezuka. "Burning" called Ryoma and Takashi. Tezuka cleared his throat "Kikumaru" he replied pointing towards Kaidoh "Eiji" he said pointing towards Taka. "Kikumaru beam" replied Tezuka and Inui moving there hands in replication to how Kikumaru would do his beam shot. "Inui" called Taka pointing at Fuji "Sadaharu" he answered pointing towards Eiji. Oishi and Kaidoh remained quiet, thinking before Oishi called out "Rikutsu Janai" while pretending to press on glasses.

Eiji cheered that Oishi was still in while Kaidoh hissed and walked towards the bench and sat down further down from Momoshiro who was snickering. Turning Kaidoh glared at him, "Shut up peach-head, at least I didn't lose first like some idiot."

Momoshiro bristled and turned to glare at his rival, "What did you just say, ya damn mamushi. You wanna fight." he yelled about to stand up to grab his rival but was interrupted by Inui who appeared in between them holding a pitcher of reddish-green liquid, threatening telling them they continued their punishment would be drinking the juice. Both second years immediately stopped yelling and turned their backs towards each other.

( Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka,Taka, Inui, Oishi and Eiji.)

"Okay, let's continue. Echizen why don't you go."

"Starting from Echizen Ryoma: Seigaku game" he retorted blankly "Yay" they all cheered sticking two thumbs up.

"Oishi" he called pointing towards Inui. "Shuichirou" he replied pointing at Ryoma.. "Kara Kara Kara" came Fuji's happy tone mixed with a stoic Tezuka as they made like they were dragging a racker on the ground.

Ryoma turned his head "Momoshiro" he said pointing at Tezuka "Takeshi" he answered coolly pointing at Fuji "Don" came Ryoma and Eiji's voices as they made their hands in the dunk position. "Kaidoh" called Fuji pointing towards Inui "Kaoru" Inui pointed at Eiji "Snake shotto" called Fuji swinging his arms in the way Kaidoh does to hit the snake, while Oishi blinked and sheepishly rubbed his head.

Fuji chuckled as Eiji whined about how he was mean and why he had to beat Oishi.

Oishi just smiled and took a seat between the second year rivals.

(Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka,Taka, Inui, and Eiji.)

"Taka-san, you start!" called Inui

"Okay, starting from Kawamura Takeshi: Seigaku game" "Yay" came the response everyone rose two thumbs. "Tezuka" called Taka pointing at Inui "Kunimitsu" pointing at Tezuka. " Nandeya nen" answered Ryoma tossing his hand to the side, before raising his hand to tug at his cap.

"Taka-san, I can't believe you let that brat beat you!" called Momoshiro with a grin while Taka looked around. He wasn't paying attention to who Inui had pointed to and so had missed that he was the one who was suppose to go.

"Saa,,,nice try Taka-san" smiled Fuji as the sushi chief scratched his head and smiled sheepishly muttering a 'thanks Fuji' before sitting down beside Oishi.

(Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka, Inui, and Eiji.)

'"Alright Fuji, you go!" smiled Inui

Fuji nodded his head, "Starting from Fuji Syuusuke: Seigaku game" "Yay" was the response from the remaining people as they stuck both their thumbs up "Echizen" he called pointing at said person who blinked, "Ryoma" he pointed at Inui. "Nyarou" replied both Eiji and Tezuka as they tugged at an invisible cap.

"Fuji" called Inui pointing at the said person, "Syuusuke" he replied pointing at Inui. "Tsubame Gaeshi" they (Tezuka and Eiji) called out moving their arms to mimic the move, the latter reluctantly while the former enthusiastically.

Inui moved his head and smirked "Echizen" he called pointing at Eiji who grinned "Ochibi"

Inui grinned and shooed Eiji. "No. no Kikumaru...not ochibi. That is not his name"

"Nya" Eiji pouted before solemnly walking towards the bench and sitting beside Oishi as he muttered about 'unfair' and 'Inui is mean'. Oishi patted his partners shoulder comfortingly telling that it was alright.

(Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Inui )

"Inui, you go first" called Fuji before Inui could speak. Tezuka and Ryoma nodded their heads agreeing with what Fuji said.

"Okay. Starting from Inui Sadaharu: Seigaku game" "Yay" said the three monsters of Seigaku raising their thumbs. "Kaidoh" Inui started pointing at Fuji. "Kaoru" he said pointing at Tezuka. "Snake Shotto" replied Ryoma and Inui making the motion for the snake.

"Inui" Tezuka replied pointing at Ryoma "Sadaharu" he said pointing at Inui. "Rikutsu janai " Tezuka and Fuji said pressing hands to their face like they were pressing on glasses, well Fuji pretended.

"Echizen" Inui called pointing at Fuji "Ryoma" Fuji pointed at Tezuka. "Nyarou" replied Ryoma and Inui, the latter pretending to pull down the brim of a cap while the former did.

"Oishi" called Tezuka pointing towards Inui "Shuichirou" he said pointing at Tezuka. "Kara Kara Kara" came the reply from Ryoma moving his arms in a imitation of Oishi's moon volley.

Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka turned to look over at Inui.

Eiji laughed and stood up from his spot, "Inui you lost, nya" the red head acrobat teased the data master.

Inui frowned and pressed his fingers to his glasses and muttered, "Rikutsu janai"

Ryoma turned and looked out the window. "The rain stopped, senpai-tachi. I am going home, before the rain starts again." called the baby of the team as he walked towards the bench and grabbed his bag and shouldered it.

"Hold on Ryoma-chan. I'll walk with you" said Fuji picking up his own bag and walked towards the younger male. Tezuka followed after them along with the rest of the team.

Reaching the gates and before everyone separated, Ryoma turned and looked over at the data man. "Hey Inui-senpai!" he called out causing everyone to stop and look at the baby of the team curious.

:What is it, Echizen?"

"It was fun. The game. We should play it again sometime." he answered before turning to walk off with a chuckling Fuji. Everyone agreed with that by nodding, well except Tezuka who just kept walking, his hands tucked in his pockets.

Inui allowed a smile to grace his lips before he walked off.

Ryoma looked over at his smiling senpai before turning to look at the sky. He wouldn't mind more days like this, if it met being able to hang out with his senpai-tachi...his teammates...his friends. It was different from playing tennis with them but it was just as much fun, if not more so.

**End...**

I was watching Tenimyu all day...boredom and rains, what can I say... I love Kimeru, well the entire Tenimyu first class including Yanagi...Anyways...this fic was made from pure boredom and just for the heck of it...And if you still don't know how to play or understand the game you can watch it on youtube under Seigaku game.

xKagi-chanx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot..._

_**Summary:**_ _Tennis training is canceled due to rain. How does Seigaku eliminate their boredom and why are their rival schools so shocked._

* * *

Training camps were supposed to be fun. It was suppose to allow you a chance to go up against strong opponents and see how much stronger you've become and what you needed improvements in. But instead, three schools found themselves holed up inside the cafeteria as a storm brewed outside, enabling anyone to venture outside unless they wished to become soaked and risk the chance of falling ill and not being able to participate in the camp.

Several laughter and chuckles erupted causing everyone to turn towards the sound and much to no one shock they saw Seigaku standing in a circle to the far side of the cafeteria. No one was shock because it was just like Seigaku to find something to entertain them-selves with.

The two rival teams watched them for a while in curiosity especially when Eiji laughed as the members of Seigaku, seemed to have come to some type of agreement and got up from their seats and formed a circle.

Atobe stood up and began walking towards the circle, his team following his lead. Seeing this, the other team trailed behind them. Coming to a stop behind the Seigaku team the Rikkaidai and Hyotei regulars watched in fascination in what their rival team was doing.

_**(Tezuka, Ryoma, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Inui, Taka, Kaidoh,) **_

"Starting from Kikumaru Eiji, Seigaku game!" the happy voice of the acrobat drifted towards their ears.

"Yay" came the cheers, some enthusiastic while others were boarding on blank or bored, from the rest of the circle as they each held out both of their thumbs.

"Inui" Eiji called out pointing towards Oishi who in turn pointed towards Kaidoh, "Sadaharu" Tezuka and Taka pressed their fingers towards the bridge of their nose like they were pressing on glasses, while the former was pressing his glasses, "_Rikutsu janai_"

Kaidoh pointed towards Fuji, "Oishi" Fuji chuckled and turned and pointed towards Tezuka "Shuichirou" Ryoma and Kaidoh moved their hands in imitation to Oishi's moon volley, "Kara Kara Kara"

Eiji and Fuji giggled.

Tezuka made a grunting noise, "Echizen" he called out pointing towards Eiji, who grinned, "Ryoma" he turned and pointed towards Oishi. Fuji and Momoshiro raised their hands and pulled down an imaginary cap, "Nyarou" they replied.

Oishi pointed at Ryoma, "Tezuka" turning the future pillar of Seigaku pointed at Taka, "Kunimitsu" Kaidoh and Inui seemed to have grown a blank, momentarily forgetting the line.

"I believe that time is up. So rock, paper, scissor, loser leaves the game" smiled Fuji

Inui and Kaidoh did as told, with Kaidoh winning and Inui scribbling into his notebook as he took a seat at the table murmuring something about it being illogical.

"Hoi! Hoi! What was Tezuka's one again, nya?" asked Eiji.

"_Nandeya nen" _replied Fuji and Ryoma, the former grinning like a chesire cat and the latter tugging at his cap.

The group nodded their heads in understanding.

"Who should start now?" asked Oishi looking around.

"Since Ochibi was the one who got Inui and Kaidoh, he should start!" smiled Eiji

Ryoma gave his senpai a blank look before shrugging his shoulders.

_**(Tezuka, Ryoma, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Taka, Kaidoh,) **_

"Starting from Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku game!" he retorted blankly.

"Yay!" they cheered, well some cheered.

"Kikumaru" he called out pointing towards Momoshiro "Eiji" he replied pointing towards the motioned person. "_Kikumaru beam_." Ryoma and Fuji retaliated moving their hands in the same manner that the acrobatic would do when executing the move. Eiji smiled and pointed at Kaidoh, "Fuji" hissing the snake-like teen pointed towards Ryoma, "Syusuke" Tezuka and Eiji moved their arms, "_Tsubame Gaeshi_" they called out.

Tugging at his cap, Ryoma pointed at Taka, "Kaidoh" smiling shyly the future sushi chief pointed towards Oishi, "Kaoru" Fuji and Momoshiro swung their hands, "_Snake Shotto" _Nodding Oishi pointed towards Tezuka, "Momoshiro" turning his head he pointed towards Eiji "Takeshi" Ryoma and Fuji made a motion like their were dunking something, "Don!" they replied.

Eiji grinned and pointed towards Ryoma "Kawamura" turning his head to the side, Ryoma pointed towards Fuji "Takeshi" he replied. "Burning!" called Oishi and Eiji. Fuji chuckled in amusement as he pointed at Tezuka, "Echizen" he smiled at the captain who nodded, "Ryoma" he replied pointing towards Taka. "Mada mada dane!" _"Nyarou"_ came two different shouts causing everyone to look at them.

Inui pushed up his glasses, "You are incorrect Momoshiro, the saying is Nyarou" he answered.

"What is this game that you peasants are playing, ahn?" the arrogant voice of the Hyotei captain interrupted whatever else Inui was going to say, or Momoshiro's reaction to the news that Kaidoh beat him in something.

The Seigaku regulars turned towards the voice and saw that the regulars of both Hyotei and Rikkaidai were watching them.

"Yes, we would also like to know" added Yukimura with a smile.

Fuji smiled and faced the group standing to the side of them, "Well, it's called Seigaku game. And as the name says it's about us."

Atobe flicked hair, "If peasants such as Seigaku could have a game named after them, why not us as well, nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu"Q

"We will name it the Hyotei game, ahn" Atobe smirked.

"And us too!:" cheered Kirihara "But it would be the Rikkai game."

Yukimura chuckled, "Well that does sound interesting." he whispered.

Inui pushed up his glasses, "Hyotei's Atobe is jealous of the fact that we have a game named after us so he wants one too while Kirihara of Rikkai just wants to follow as well, interesting. I can't wait to see how this develops. Ii data." He murmured pulling out his notebook and scribbling into it.

Atobe shot the data man of Seigaku a scathing look before flicking his bangs, "Well our game is going to be better than yours." He remarked turning and strolling away with the rest of the Hyotei team behind him.

Yukimura chuckled, "We have work to do, let's go team." He smiled and guided his team away,

"Mada mada dane. No way there game will be better than ours." Ryoma snorted and threw his arms behind his neck carelessly.

"Nya" Eiji stuck his tongue out at their rival teams retreating back while hanging off Oishi's shoulder. "Oiiiissshhi, why are Hyotei and Rikkai trying to copy us." He whined

Patting his partners shoulder, Oishi tried to placate his double partners ruffled feather, figuratively speaking, "I don't know Eiji"

The rest of the Seigaku team watched amusedly as the Rikkai and Hyotei team tried to figure out how to start the game."

Saa…this should be interesting, let's get a better seats for the show!" Fuji giggled as he looped his arms through his best friend who was nodding his head excitedly and bouncing on the balls of his heels, seemingly over his whining. "Hoi! Hoi!" Tezuka shook his head and trailed behind his team as they came to a stop in between both rival teams and took his place beside his vice captain and best friend with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look plastered on his face.

"You start Oshitari" called Atobe which earned him an annoyed glance from the blue haired tensai as he adjusted his glasses.

"Doing this was your idea Atobe, why don't you start the game." He commented.

Atobe glared at him, "Because ore-sama told you to go first, ahn."

Shaking his head Oshitari looked around, "Whatever. Starting from Oshitari Yuushi. Hyotei game." He replied. "Yay" came the cheers.

Seigaku gave them an annoyed look.

"Mukahi" he called pointing towards Hiyoshi who frowned and turned his hand to the side and pointed towards the said person "Gakuto-senpai" Gakuto leaped into the air, "Moon sault" he exclaimed.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow while Fuji and Eiji giggled. Momoshiro snickered, Kaidoh hissed in what appeared to be amusement, Inui scribbled in his notebook, Oishi and Taka smiled lightly and Tezuka looked annoyed.

...

"Starting from Kirihara Akaya, Rikkai Dai game" the Seigaku regulars turned when they heard the second year ace of their other rival school's voice. "Yay!"

"Marui-senpai" he called pointing towards the tricksters who snorted, "Round fat"

That caused more laughter to erupt from the Seigaku players.

"Why are we even doing this?" scowled Hiyoshi not liking the fact that his rival school were being so amused by their blunder.

"Because ore-sama says so, beside if plebeians such as Seigaku can have a game so can we."

"This is hopeless, Atobe."

Flicking his hair, the diva of Hyotei demanded that they continue.

The regulars of Seigaku felt like collapsing on the floor. They had never laughed so hard in their lives. Eiji and Momoshiro were hunched over holding their stomachs with tears in their eyes, faces red and mouth opened as they tried to suck in as much oxygen as they could. Taka, Oishi, Inui and Fuji were chuckling while Ryoma, Tezuka and Kaidoh wore a smirk, well the former was, the latter was hissing in what appeared to be amusement and Tezuka lips were twitching while his eyes danced with his mirth.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Shishido was frustrated, "I don't want to do this anymore. This is hopeless. No matter how much we try, we are not getting any better." he spoke with a glare directed to Atobe. :And Seigaku has done nothing but laugh at our failure..."

Atobe flicked his hair and interrupted Shishido from his rants, "Quit your bitching Shishido. We will continue to do this until Ore-sama is satisfied by your progress."

Shishido wasn't the only one who was tired of doing this, the entire team looked angst when their buchou said they had to keep doing it.

...

On the other hand Rikkaidai wasn't fairing any better and wanted to give up but seeing that Hyotei was still going they decided to keep going as well, it was bad enough to have one team be better than you at something but to have two team, well that was just not unacceptable and un-Rikkaidai like to lose so thoroughly. So until they were better than Hyotei, they would not stop.

Beating Seigaku was out of the question seeing as they were the ones who made the game, it would be impossible to beat them at the rate they were going, so they would just have to settle with defeating Hyotei instead.

...

After watching this for a few more minutes the Seigaku team could not bare to watch their rivals fail so horribly at something so simple, I mean it could not have been that hard to do, after all when Inui had first proposed the game and had showed them how it was done, it did not take them this long to get the hang of it.

It was nearly painful to watch...well almost painful and they would have intervened sooner but the sight of their two rival schools being so hopelessly disastrous was so humorous that they could not bare to interrupt, besides this would show both Rikkaidai and Hyotei who the best team was.

Or as Atobe was fond of saying _Katsu wa Seigaku, Makeru no Hyotei_ and in this case _Rikkaidai_ too. Of course the names was switched around when Atobe would say it.

Eiji and Momoshiro burst out into a fit of laughter again when Gakuto swung his arm to the side in annoyance and ended up smacking Hiyoshi in the face which in his surprise caused him to fall over onto Shishido who shoved the enbu-tennis player away from his person but in the process he tripped over Jirou's sleeping form and fell against Ohtori who yelped and took a step to the side, causing Shishido to fall on his butt on the ground, and he (Ohtori) to step on Oshitari's foot causing the blue haired tensai to withhold a grimace, but he could not stop his arm from shooting upward releasing the cup he was holding as well as the contents inside.

Everything seem to freeze as everyone in the room turn their attention towards the airborne cup. They watched in trepidation as the cup tipped upside down over Atobe's head, drenching the captain of Hyotei in red liquid.

Everything was silent for a .01 seconds before roaring laughter was heard from several occupants as well as several chuckles.

Atobe cry of anger was ignored.

And because of the noise in the room no one heard a soft clicking sound.

* * *

Silence reigned within the cafeteria except for the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Each of the school was sitting in their own corner though Atobe still looked annoyed by what occurred earlier. And a scowl crossed his features as he glared at his team, minus Kabaji who had not been involved in the whole incident before and Jirou who was still sleeping despite all the noise going on around him, who were looking everywhere except at him, which was a good thing because if they were too look, they were sure to explode by the intensity of the glare aimed at them.

But at least they got their wish.

They didn't have to practice playing that wacko game against their will.

...

Rikkaidai was happy that Hyotei finally decided to quit because now they could as well. They didn't wish to continue such a hard game anyway, how Seigaku manage to create and play the game with such ease was awe inspiring, after all the game had to have been a recently made one since Ryoma had just arrived this year.

The creaking of a door being opened caused the group to turn and stared as a figure loomed in the doorway.

"Hora, minna, the rain stopped so get going to your cabins before it starts up again."

Hearing their coaches voice, Seigaku nodded their heads and left the cafeteria, though they did shoot Hyotei and Rikkaidai superior looking smiles or in some cases a smirk while Fuji chuckles nearly gave their opponents the shivers.

Ryuuzaki spared the other two a glance before turning around, "Are you guys coming as well or do you want to stay in the cafeteria till tomorrow?"

Atobe got to his feet and snapped his fingers, "Ore-sama is not staying in here all night. Let's go." he called as he guided his team out of the lunchroom with Rikkaidai following a few steps behind.

"Saa, Seigaku sure is an interesting team" Yukimura chuckled. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

* * *

A few weeks later all of the major tennis teams had an enveloped sent to them. Inside of it were pictures. And what the photo contained were many embarassing snapshots involving the regulars of Hyotei and Rikkaidai. Along with the pictures was a letter.

There printed on the paper were several words. 'If you mess with my team, I will personally find a way to embarass you. Sincerely, Fuji, Syuusuke:)"

And after reading the contents of the ketter and reviewing the photo's everyone came to the same conclusion. Whatever you do, don't mess with Seigaku.

..

Meanwhile Fuji wore a giant smile on his face as he sat amongst his friends. None of them wanted to know what he did to be so happy and quite frankly they really didn't want to know who he had tortured to be in such a great mood.

* * *

_This was not meant to be a sequel to the original but it could be one if you want to see it as one, I guess._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
